


Floof Bois Assemble

by MelonSnake



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonSnake/pseuds/MelonSnake
Summary: Starish and Quartet Night go on vacation, only to find that they have all turned into various animals the next day. Now they need to band together with Heavens in order to find out how to turn back into their normal selves. The only problem being, they dumb.Follow the floofy bois as they try and un floofify themselves while managing to get into ridiculous situations.
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write things and is 100% self serving garbage.  
> Sorry if they are out of character and have fun :)

Welcome to the lab. A secret place where many random inventions get created for the sake of one Shining Saotome. Over there in the corner you can see Professor Kisaragi working on one of his new inventions when suddenly an email notification sounds! What could it be about? Ah, he seems confused, let's see what that email said;

Greetings Professor,

This morning, at 5:37 AM, I discovered that my body had turned into one of an unknown avian. My systems seem to be functioning without problem, however if this is a "prank" I do not find it enjoyable and would appreciate my proper body being returned within an appropriate amount of time in order to perform my duties.

*a picture of a small fluffy blue bird that reminds you of cotton candy is attached 

I will continue to update you on the situation,

Mikaze Ai

Ps, Aine has not stopped squealing after he saw the image taken of my new form, could you check on him?


	2. Escape Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start off with the kawaii trio trying to escape the confines that is their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness Ai exists. Also I will be taking things from all parts of the cannon and adding in some of my own ideas. Plenty of things from different corners of the fandom will also be referenced so just sit back and enjoy.  
> So a few things to know. Anything in ( ) is stuff said out loud but only animals can understand it. Italicized things are thoughts.

Nothing is ever normal within Shining Agency, and it became most apparent one day as Ai woke up only to see that the bed had increased in size. Now there were a multitude of possibilities being created in Ai's mind, but the truth became apparent as soon as he turned his head.   
Ai: _What._   
A very valid thought seeing that his body was covered in fluffy teal feathers with a few lavender ones intertwined in them.  
Now Ai here is a robot idol. Saotome asked the professor to create him after an idol by the name of Aine Kisaragi tried to commit suicide. Fortunately his uncle, the professor, found him in a coma and decided Ai would be a great opportunity to try and wake up Aine. Originally he was only supposed to transfer emotions to Aine but now the two can hear each other's thoughts. How? No idea, magic or something. But that's not the point right now. Ai had to undergo a lot of training to walk like a human being, and during that time he studied a lot on how creatures of all sorts move. He may be a robot, but he's still a curious boy. Thanks to this and his quick realization that he was a bird, Ai had no problems standing up and exploring the room.  
Looking over the bed, it seemed as though his original body was nowhere to be found, however his charging wire and all of his other devices were still there. Looking to the bunk beds on the other side of the room he should have seen his two junious sleeping soundly, but instead he saw a large dog, according to his data most likely a labrador, on the bottom bed where Natsuki should be sleeping, and Syo was non visible, admittedly it was hard to see the top bunk when he was this low to the ground.   
Ai: _Strange, they normally are not up at this time and I have not noticed the animal being brought in despite going to sleep after them. I better contact the Professor about this._  
 _Now that he saw that nothing else has been affected other than himself and his juniors he had another problem._  
Ai: _How do I open my laptop?_   
It is a great thing that Ai always has his trusty laptop nearby, but with his new tiny, fluffy body the normally simple task of opening his laptop just got much more difficult. Even just making the trip to the laptop was treacherous. Although walking did not prove to be a problem, getting up to his desk did. While his desk was positioned next to his bed at this current point in time, it was taller than the mattress that he was currently standing upon, so our bright lil birdie decided to move his pillow and blankets all the way to the edge of the bed. Normally it would be impossible for such a cute small bird to move all that, however you must remember that our bird is still a robot and much stronger than you thought.   
Now during this time Aine finally started to "wake up" and process everything that happened to Ai while he was zoning out.   
Aine: _Wait, what happened to you? Why is everything so big now?_  
Ai: _It seems that all items in the room have remained unchanged, but my body has been turned into that of a small bird like creature while I was shut down for the night. I do not know why or how it happened, but I am currently trying to get to my laptop to contact the professor._   
Aine: _Wait, you're a bird now?_  
Ai: _Indeed._   
Aine: _Are you joking? How did this happen? When? You have like feathers and stuff now? Are you still a robot? Did you take drugs? Is this some sort of virus?? Was I injected with something???_  
Ai: _Please be quiet. I have already answered most of those questions and you should already know if you went through my memories. I will answer the ones you may not fully comprehend. No, neither of us have ingested any hallucinogenic substance, my system check stated that there were no abnormalities so there is no chance of a virus, I believe I do have feathers similar to those of a bird, and I am still in fact a robot._  
Aine: _Oh, hey Aiii, the pile isn't big enough to reach the table._  
Ai: _Really, no more questions? Odd, I did not expect you to accept the situation so easily. This must be why you were capable of handling the absurd requests the President often assigned you while you were active._  
Aine: _Ai, I am in a coma and my brain is attached to a robot that looks exactly like me. There are not many things I could consider weird at this point._  
Ai: _Regardless, to answer your previous question, I believe I can create enough lift through a jump and a flap to scale the rest of the distance._  
And so he did… or tried…   
Aine: _Pfff, Ai you suck at this._  
Ai: _Patience, although I doubt you could perform the action._  
Aine: _Heyyyy, I totally can! Hmph._   
Finally, after many head bashes and a wild time rolling down his blanket hill, Ai finally managed to grab the edge of his desk with his claws and drag himself up.  
Aine: _Ai, it's great that you got up here and all, but how do you plan on opening it?_  
Ai: _The correct answer is oftentimes the simplest. I will "brute force" it using my own body._  
And this is how we ended up with a small blue bird shoving its face against a laptop. Of course because this is Ai he had a procedure to opening it, first he found the indents on the laptop that are normally used to allow human fingers to grip onto the otherwise smooth surface, then he laid down on his back and wedged his claws in between the monitor and keyboard before puuuuushing up on it with his legs. He's a robot so he doesn't need to go to leg day but he does anyway, to not draw suspicion and all.   
Aine: _You probably look kinda dumb like that._  
Ai: _If it is effective, then it does not matter._  
He finally manages to open the laptop enough for him to fit his lil bird head inside the gap, so he continued to push on it, using every ounce of robo birdy power that he had in him, flapping and hopping desperately.   
Ai: _While not ideal, the laptop is open enough for basic use._  
Aine: _So how do you plan on explaining this to the professor?_  
Ai: _I will simply tell him what I have been experiencing. Is there an issue with that?_  
Aine: _Not exactly, but man~ uncle will be sooooo confused once he hears about this._  
Fortunately, Ai had attached a mouse to his laptop the other day and he was able to peck out his email on the keyboard.   
Ai: _And now I just need to attach a picture and…_   
Aine: *(°□°) _Gasp!_  
Ai: _Aine!? What's wrong?_  
Aine: _eeeee you look so cuuuuuute~ Do a lil hop! Come on pleaaaaaase~! It would be so adorableeeee!_  
Ai: *-.- _Sigh. Remind me not to worry about you next time._  
Ai is a good boi so he did a hop anyway. You already know what the first email was and the rest were descriptions of what was described earlier.  
Aine: _Uhm, Ai? What do we do now? You're still a bird._  
Ai: _The professor will arrive shortly to pick us up and fix the situation. In the meantime, this is an incredible opportunity to attempt something regular humans have never done._  
Aine: _Flying!?_  
Ai: _Correct. The bed will provide a soft place to land should things go awry._  
And so Ai leapt off of the table and attempted to glide his way back onto the bed. Surprisingly it went fairly well, because Ai knew everything that he needed to in order to perform flight, and progress was made much faster than expected. Although a "few" tumbles were to be expected.   
Natsuki: (*Yawwwwn)   
Ai: (Natsuki!?)   
Hearing Natsuki wake up as he picked his head up from another crash, Ai quickly situated himself to face the direction of Natsuki's voice. It was coming from the lower bunk, yet Natsuki himself was nowhere to be seen.  
Natsuki: (Mornin' Ai-chan. Why are you yelling?)   
He says sleepily, still seemingly unaware that his voice is now originating from a large dog. Well, that soon remedies itself the second he tries to move, as instead of sitting up he flails around his limbs, expecting them to work like his trusty arms and legs should.   
Ai and Aine: _Oh no_   
Ai: (Natsuki, I need you to remain calm. It appears that your body has been converted into that of a dog. Do not panic, I have already called for help, so there is no need to worry.)   
Natsuki: (Silly Ai-chan. It's not April fool's day yet!) _But I am having a hard time moving, why? Did Ai go all out on this prank? I guess if it's his first prank then he had to go all out!_  
The answer was not a prank and ended up being quite obvious as soon as he took a look at himself. Covered in a coat of semi long curly fur and with 4 legs that had the most adorable paws attached, not to mention the tail dragged out behind all that, he was most definitely a dog.   
Natsuki: (Waaaa! I really am! That's neat!)   
He yelled as he stretched out his new form.   
Ai: (You should be quiet if you don't want to wake-)   
Syo: (nghhh… Why are you two so loud? I'm trying to sleep.)   
Natsuki: (Good morning Syo-chan! I'm a dog!^▿^)   
Syo: (Mornin' Natsuki and that's great… wait, what? A dog?? Actually… where am I?) _Probably just a dream._   
He thinks as he looks around to see a vast expanse of pink.   
Ai: (Good morning Syo, from the sound of your voice you should be on your bed, however I am unable to confirm that at this point in time because similarly to Natsuki, I have also been transformed into an animal, in my case a bird.)  
With panic quickly rising due to Ai's remark, Syo tries to get up and check out his surroundings.   
Syo: (Come on guys! This isn't funny!! Where am I!?!?)  
However the soft "flooring" and his new odd body shape were not conducive to his search.  
Syo: (Oww.)   
And so he toppled over, spraying his feathers out in front to try and catch himself. Wait   
Syo: _Feathers?_ (Why do I have feathers!?)   
Natsuki: (Oh! So you're a birdie like Ai-chan!)   
Aine: _Oh boy, I hope EVERYONE wasn't turned into animals._  
Ai: (Syo, I recommend you stop moving until the situation has been sorted. I need to handle Natsuki first before working on getting you down.)   
Syo: _Brain failing, head empty._ (Alright, but you better hurry.) _Ai is responsible, it should be fine._  
Ai: (Natsuki, I will try and guide you. Can you make it down to the floor safely?)   
Natsuki: (I think so.)   
And so he wiggled his way down to the floor. Which was possible because he was still quite large so the distance to the floor was no big deal even if he did fall over. Spotting Ai on the bed, Natsuki squeals.  
Natsuki: (Ai-chan! You're so cuuuuuuuute! And fluffy!! And super duper adorable!!!) _Now how do I hug him?_  
Aine: _Hah, I told you!_  
Syo: (Careful you don't let him get to you Ai.) _He's probably devising a strategy to hug Ai right now._   
Ai: (Please concentrate Natsuki. Use the bed as a brace to stand on your four legs.) _Without arms I should be safe from hugs…_  
Aine: _For now._   
For the next while Ai attempts to coach Natsuki on how to walk as a dog. Many stumbles later and probably due to Ai's precise instructions, Natsuki actually starts to manage a steady walk without too much tripping over his own legs.   
Ai: (Good job Natsuki. Now come here, we must start operation retrieve Syo. Put your head on the bed.)   
Syo: (FINALLY!)   
Natsuki: (Okay. But why do you want me to?)   
Ai: (*hup)   
Ai huffs out as he jumps onto Natsuki's head.   
Ai: (Now I need you to help me gain enough height to reach Syo's bed. Standing on your hind legs will not be enough and it will increase the likelihood of both of us falling over. Instead, why don't you try pushing a desk over?)   
Natsuki: (Oh, ok. Like this one.)   
He starts moving towards the desk with the laptop on it.   
Ai: (No!! If the laptop falls how will we contact anyone!?)   
Natsuki: (Ah! That's true. You're so smart Ai-chan~)   
Ai: _Well SOMEONE has to be._   
Instead, he moved towards a different desk in the room and Ai hopped down onto Natsuki's back in order to prevent being knocked off once he started pushing it. It should have been difficult, however Natsuki remained extremely powerful despite his new form.   
Now it was time for the jump. Despite instruction from Ai it was difficult to perform so instead he fell over… a lot. Bumping his head into the table, just tipping over while getting into position, not launching properly, not getting enough height, not going in the proper direction, let's just say Ai was very glad he had claws to hold on with. Many tries later he finally gets on the table.   
Ai: (Good job Natsuki.)   
Natsuki: (Hehe, thanks! Now let's go find Syo!)   
Ai hops back onto Natsuki's head and then onto the top bunk bed only to find a tiny confused hummingbird on the bed. Syo had managed to restore himself to a sitting position. Hopping over, Ai asks  
Ai: (Syo? Is that you?)   
From the table Natsuki yells  
Natsuki: (Is he there? What's happening?)   
Syo: (OF COURSE IT'S ME!!! Who else could it be!?) _Ugh, this dream is crazy._  
Which would be a reasonable thought as he sees a HUGE blue bird jump onto what he figured should be his bed. Weirder yet, Ai's voice was coming from that bird.   
Syo: _Wait, didn't Ai mention that he was a bird before?_  
Ai comes over and examines Syo.  
Ai: (Well, it appears to me that you are a particularly small hummingbird Syo.)   
Aine: _Didn't know hummingbirds could pout_  
Ai: _You learn something new every day_ (Now we must work on teaching you proper motor skills.)   
Syo: (Hey!! I can walk!!!) _I'll show him! If this is a dream it can't be that hard!!_  
Ai: (Oh really? That will make things much easier.) _Yet the prospects do not seem good time wise._  
And as usual Ai is exactly correct, and this time pleasantly amused, as watching Syo stubbornly attempt to navigate his new body proves to be absolutely hilarious. He tried to get onto his tiny little feet but his body did not balance well on them, he tried to use his wings as a balance but instead the ends of his wings grazed the bed fabric, causing his little body to flip over, and a series of struggles to flip himself back ensued. Yes his lil feet were flailing and yes it was very cute, Aine agrees, and Natsuki is sad he can't see it.   
Ai: _If I don't help him we're never going to get anything done._  
Aine: _Aww, can't we let this go on a bit longer?_  
Ai: _No._   
Ai walks over and flips the small frustrated bird back onto his stomach before explaining very carefully how he should lean on Ai and how bird legs are supposed to be used. Syo is blushing ferociously.   
Syo: _I'm not humiliated. No, of course not. Never._   
Ai: (Natsuki, I need you to be really still because Syo is still unsteady.)   
Syo: (Hey, I'm fine, really!) _I don't know how much more embarrassment I can take._  
Natsuki: (I can't wait to see what you look like Syo-chan! I'm sure you will be super cute!) _Well he is always super cute anyways._  
Syo: (Hey now Natsuki, give me some time to prepare myself.) _I don't think I will ever be ready for Natsuki._  
Natsuki: (Prepare?)   
Ai: (Anyways, hop on Syo.)   
Syo: (Hey, wait, you can't be serious about this? It's super unsafe!)   
Ai: (I will hold onto you, so it will be fine.)   
Syo: (THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!!!)   
But his cries were unheeded as Ai picked him up and hopped back onto Natsuki's head.   
Ai: (Natsuki, let us down so I am able to teach Syo properly.)   
Natsuki hops off the table   
Syo: Too fast, TOO FAST!  
and places his head on it in order to allow his friends to get off. Ai carries Syo off Natuki and the second Natsuki's eyes graze over his friend…   
Natsuki: (Uwaaaa! Syo-chan, you're way cuter than I thought!!)   
Natsuki yells as he hops around excitedly, placing his face on the table to get a better look at his somehow even more adorable friend. His tail has not stopped wagging since the moment he woke up and the speed has only increased as new discoveries were being made. Syo also gets his first good look at Natsuki.   
Syo: (Huh!? Natsuki, is that you? You're so BIG!)   
Natsuki: (And you're so small!)   
Syo: (*pout Hey, I didn't choose to be turned into a hummingbird!!)   
He tries to flap his wings in protest, but all it manages to do is annoy Ai and increase the amount of sparkles in Natsuki's eyes.   
Ai: (That is enough. I would like for all of us to be able to move without outside support before the professor arrives.)   
And thus professor Ai takes the stage once again and trains these two wild children in the art of walking. Natsuki was already 90% done, so he pranced around yelling encouraging things as Syo wobbled to and fro, attempting to get a hold of his body. Expert tutelage from Ai and a lot of trips finally gave Syo some semblance of sustainable walking, even if it was very awkward.   
Ai: (You are doing well enough for the next phase of the plan. You are able to grab a hold of Natsuki, correct?)   
Syo: (Uhm, yes? I think I can manage it. But what plan? How are we getting out of the room? It's not like we can just open the door.)   
Ai: (Of course not, however we have Natsuki at our disposal.)   
Syo: (What?)   
Ai: (I want you to break down the door Natsuki.)   
Natsuki: (But Ai-chan, we shouldn't break things. That's bad.)   
Ai: (Under regular circumstances that would be the case, but it is imperative for us to leave this room in a timely manner and I believe this to be the best solution.) _I always need to replace at least one door every week anyways._  
Aine: _When you put it that way it sounds really bad._  
Ai: _That is because it IS that bad._  
Natsuki: (Alright, are you two ready?)   
After Ai and Syo nod, he charges and just demolishes the door in front of him as if it were nothing more than a wet piece of paper… stuck in a tornado full of knives.   
Ai: (Onwards to the next stage.)


	3. Escape Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals wake up and one finds himself in a surprisingly familiar situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ceshi thought he could escape, but once a cat forever a cat.  
> These two are far too prepared to make a long goof.

Cecil: *stretch   
Cecil stands up and walks in a circle before plopping back down onto his bed. It was great not having to wake up early because of his vacation. Yes, you heard that right, VACATION. Idols already lead extremely busy lives, and president Shiny never goes easy on them either, so it was a very rare and very welcome change of pace for everyone here. All of Starish and Quartet Night have been given a vacation and a place to stay near to some good tourist locations similar to the camping trip they had before, although that one was work related. Unlike that time, they are now all living under one roof and there were only four bedrooms. Everyone decided on rooming in the same pairings as when they were in the master course, when Quartet Night was officially sent to act as teachers to Starish. As much as some of the more prickly members would not like to admit, everyone grew quite fond of each other during that time and even after Starish was no longer in the master course, everyone still acted in a similar manner as before.   
Now, Cecil was not HAPPY to be rooming with Camus by any means, but he figured because they were on vacation, he would be yelled at at least a little less than normal.  
Cecil decided to clean himself. Being a cat came with some benefits. You don't have to take baths, you have exceptional agility, and countless others. However, if he slept in too long then he would miss quality time with his fellow starish members! So, begrudgingly, he shook himself awake and got himself ready to hang out…   
Cecil: _Cat+practice=??? Wait..., wait wait wait,_ (I'M A CAT?! AGAIN?!?!)  
Oh, did I not mention? Yea, Cecil was a cat before. Some sort of curse I think. But Haruka managed to break him out of it with her music.  
Anyways, the past is the past, or it should be. It is a common saying here that the past repeats itself, but Cecil did not expect it to be so literal! Well Cecil, even in this panicked state, knew that he had to get help. So quickly hoping down the bed, he rushes to the bottom of Camus' bed, where the count was still sleeping soundly, despite Cecil's earlier outburst.   
Cecil: (Camus!! Help!!!!!! I am a cat!!!!!!!) _It will be much faster to turn back if I have help! I hope he doesn't throw me out though._  
Camus: (*tsk Be quiet Aijima. Or have you gone mad from the brief time you were left alone with Shinomiya the other day? Or was it that you spent too much time with Ittoki and Kotobuki and they rubbed their endless talkativeness on you?)  
He says half asleep   
Camus: _Annoying. Why couldn't he just let me rest?_  
Cecil: (Of course not!! And I'm not crazy, look for yourself!!... Wait, you can understand me!?)   
Cecil, wide awake and frantic, proceeds to jump onto Camus' bed only to find, not his mentor, but a large bird that reminded him of a peacock due to its tail feathers. The peacock itself was pure white only interrupted by highlights that were just barely tinted an icey blue.   
Cecil: (Waaaah!)   
He yelled as he jumped off startled. He may or may not have crashed into one of Camus's sugar containers, but he would be damned before telling Camus that.   
Camus: _What is that idiot doing?_ (Aijima, if you are doing this simply to bother me I will have to punish you.) _That would be enjoyable at least._   
Cecil: _Anything but that!_  
Cecil is not as dumb as Camus would have you believe. With his improved hearing Cecil was ABSOLUTELY certain that Camus was the bird, his voice came directly from it! How? Well he was a cat, is there really any worthwhile explanation?   
Cecil: (But, but Camus, you're a bird!!!) _Camus's a bird! That's why he could understand me!_  
Cecil jumps back onto the bed after a moment of composure and stealthy hiding the spilled sugar under the bed.   
Camus: (It seems as though you really have gone mad. Explain again how either of us would turn into an animal? Absolutely ridiculous.)   
At this point Camus is getting increasingly ticked off at his junior's behavior and decides to spare the effort to look and dispel his junior's wild claims. Yet although it is beyond any logical reasoning, he sees a black cat staring at him and speaking to him in Cecil's voice.   
Cecil: (Camus, do you see now??? And it's not just me, but you too!)   
Camus: _This cannot be happening. That cat brained kid is actually a cat._  
Camus takes a look at himself and only confirms his increasingly worrying suspicion that his junior might actually be speaking the truth, however unbelievable it may be.   
Camus: _Calm. I must remain calm._ (Cecil, do you know any details about this… situation we find ourselves in?)   
Cecil: (Well, a long time ago, I was cursed and became a black cat like you see now. The muses led me to Haruka and her music broke the curse, reverting me back into… me.)   
Camus: _At least we have a lead._ (Alright, we must contact Haruka at once then.)   
Camus then methodically tested his new muscles in order to figure out how they worked. This made him look really silly to Cecil, who just saw Camus wiggling on the bed, and now he is trying very hard not to laugh at his normally regal mentor.   
Camus: _Do not worry Cecil, I see you shaking, and I will be sure to return your kindness tenfold._  
After getting a grasp on the basic muscle groups, he proceeded to flip himself over and try to stand. Compared to Syo, Camus had an easier time standing because he could rely on his expansive tail in order to balance himself. A few tentative steps, while sloppy and far below his normal standards, were at least able to allow him movement. While Cecil quickly and gracefully jumped down off the bed, Camus was a bit, uhm, less graceful… In fact, he didn't even jump. He tried, but his claws got stuck on the mattress and that made him stumble and fall down the bed, followed by his grand feathers messily splaying out in all directions. He looked like a mess. Cecil wasn't paying attention to Camus as he was busy making his way to the window but the sound of the fall startled him and he looked over   
Cecil: _Ha, it seems the almighty Camus isn't always perfect!!_  
Anyways, he was very glad that he had a strong connection with nature, because that means he left the window open! Woo, go Cecil. Camus was finished righting himself by that point and moved under the window. Both of them knew that the lack of fingers would not get them through the door to their room. Spotting his collection of sugar he thinks   
Camus: _This is insane. I need sugar. Hmm, is one missing?_ (Cecil, you did not touch any of my sugar, correct?)   
Cecil freezes momentarily   
Cecil: _Gahhh, I thought he wouldn't notice!_ (No Camus, I have not, I will help you look for it after we become human again.)   
Camus: (Very well.)   
Cecil: _Phew_   
Camus: _Suspicious behavior. Further investigation is needed. Does my ice magic continue to function?_  
Cecil was easily able to scale the height to the window, however, even though Camus was a bird, getting to the windowsill was not as easy as flying gracefully over. We already proved how graceful he is right now… And so Cecil and Camus had to make a pathway. Thankfully the window was very large so they did not have to push too many things over to reach the bottom of it. Although Cecil and Camus still found it in themselves to complain.   
Cecil: _Ughhhh why does Camus always make me do this stuff for him._  
Camus: _Do we really have to drag our fine materials all over this filthy floor?_  
Finally Camus made it to the window and they both "hopped" outside. Now they can go find Haruka. They will think about how to communicate with her on the walk over.


	4. Escape Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The natural team is... um... well they tried.

Let's go and see how the others are faring.   
Otoya: (*WAAAAH TOKIYAAAA, REI-CHAAAAN HELP MEEEE!!!)   
… Ok back up a bit.  
Tokiya: _Alright, a new day. I should go get myself prepared for whatever nonsense these two will drag me into today. I hope I will have time for my run, can't be too lax with my schedule after all._  
He mused as he rose from his sleep.   
Tokiya: _It would be nice to prepare some tea for everyone when they wake up._  
As surprising as it is, Reiji is usually up the earliest out of the three because he always has an incredibly packed schedule, so this relaxation time has allowed him the ability to sleep in as late as his heart desires. Tokiya, on the other hand, has always been very strict with his upkeep and that training has carried over even now. However, this gives him a good opportunity to do something nice for his roommates, so he doesn't mind. What he does mind is the fact that he cannot recognize his surroundings.   
Tokiya: _How did I get here?_   
He looks around a bit but only sees a lot of purple lining the floor, walls that were really tall but did not reach the ceiling, and a ceiling that was way, way higher than any he had ever seen before, like if you looked up from the bottom of a skyscraper and there were no floors in between the one you were on and the roof. The walls mentioned earlier did not stretch all the way around and instead there was an opening further down.   
Tokiya: _Guess I will explore a bit for now. Whether this is a dream or some sort of prank, I don't want to wake up anyone or cause disturbance unnecessarily._  
Well that was the case until he started to try walking.   
Tokiya: (GAAAAHHH!!!! WHAT IS THIS!?!?!?!)   
What our normally cool Tokiya was freaking out about were the very gross, hairy, bug legs that were moving in place of his actual legs. Naturally, when he looked at himself closer he saw that he had six of them.   
Tokiya: _Gross gross gross. How did this happen. What happened to me. Where am I. Disgusting. How do I fix this. Deep breaths. Breath in *inhale, breath out *exhale. Breath in *inhale, breath out *exhale. Okay. I am a bug. Explains why everything is tall. This has to be a dream. I should attempt to call for help at least since I cannot pinch myself awake right now._ (OTOYA!? KOTOBUKI-SAN!? IS ANYONE THERE!?)   
Otoya: (*Yaaawn Hey Tokiya. What's with all the shouting? Let me sleeep…)   
Tokiya: (Otoya!! Thank heavens you’re here! I need help!! Where are you!?!?!?)   
Otoya: (I’m on my bed?) _Weird question_ (Wait up, I’m getting up. *hmph Wait, No, WAAAAH TOKIYAAAA, REI-CHAAAAN HELP MEEEE!!!)   
Our little Otoya screamed as he toppled off the bed, wrapping himself in his blankets.   
Tokiya: (OTOYA!? WHAT HAPPENED!?!?) _Is he okay?!?!?!?!_  
Otoya desperately wiggled to try and unwrap himself   
Otoya: (╥﹏╥ Noooo… I’m stuck… Help plz)   
Tokiya: _Stuck???_ ( How did you get yourself stuck?)   
Otoya: (I’m wrapped up like a burrito! In my blankets! A blankitto? Buret! Wait, that already exists...)   
Tokiya wanted to facepalm really bad but as he had no palms and was not even sure if he had a face, that would have to wait.   
Reiji: (*Nnngh What’s with all the noise? Did Ran-Ran use some of Myu-chan’s sugar again?)   
Otoya: (You're awake! Finally you can help me Rei-chan)   
Tokiya: -.- _What about me!?!?!?_  
Reiji: _Eeeeh? Why is Otoyan here? Oh, right, vacation._ (Of course, I'm always up for helping my cute juniors~ Now what seems to be the problem?)   
The problem however did not wait for either Otoya or Tokiya's introduction, as it presented itself when Reiji pushed himself up and subsequently over the side of his bed when his lil leggies couldn't hold his body in the way it should be able to.   
Reiji: (Owwww)  
Otoya: (You ok Rei-chan? Well, I was going to help out Tokiya when I got caught in the dastardly blanket burrito!... speaking of, Tokiya, you never told me your problem.)   
Tokiya: (Well I think I hav-)   
Reiji: (WHAAAAT IS THIS!???!?)   
Tokiya: -.- _Again? Really???_   
Reiji finally took a look at himself as he was trying to get up. He had furry arms and furry paws on those arms. The room as well is MUCH larger than what any room should be. Yes, even by Shiny standards. And Otoya is still wiggling.   
Otoya: (Rei-ch-)   
Reiji: (I HAVE FUR!!!)   
Otoya: (Whaa?)   
Tokiya: (So you were also transformed into some sort of creature Kotobuki-san?)   
Otoya: (Also???)   
While Reiji was freaking out and rolling around on the floor, Tokiya explained to Otoya what he had been experiencing, mainly that he was a bug.   
Otoya: (So you're a bug?)   
Tokiya: _Otoya I swear this is the tenth time I have explained this to you_ (Yes Otoya. I am a BUG. Please help me to get down from here.)   
Reiji: (Aaaaaaa…)   
Tokiya: (Have you calmed down yet Kotobuki-san?)   
Reiji: _Sometimes I really envy how calm you are Tokki_ ;-;.(Hah, yea, I'm all right Tokki! I think I actually turned into a rabbit. But more importantly, how are you holding up sport?)   
Tokiya: _Sport? And how come he gets to be something cute?? Although I don't think a rabbit can help me down._ (It is good that you are feeling better. But how is Otoya?)   
Otoya: (Still stuck.)   
Reiji: (Oh right! Let me see if I can help you.)   
Reiji tentatively stands up on all four of his legs. However, because he is not a hyper intelligent person but rather just hyper, he decided to try hopping. Not a good idea. He drives himself face first into the floor with a nice thud.   
Reiji: (Owww)   
Tokiya: _What is he doing?_ (Not to be rude, but why don't you try dragging yourself instead of walking normally?)   
Reiji: (Right you are Tokki! Always so smart!)   
And so Reiji shimmied over to the wiggly pile of blankets on the other side of the room and headbutted it.   
Otoya: (Waah! Rei-chan, what was that for!?)   
Reiji: (Well how else am I supposed to get you out without hands?)   
Reiji continued rolling Otoya until he found an end of the blanket.   
Reiji: (Aha!)   
Reiji grabbed the end with his paws and yanked it. Not much happened since he didn't know how his arms bent, so he couldn't pull it very far (not to mention how short his arms were). So, while it was not his preferred option, he was out of possibilities. He bit the blanket and did a patented yoink, toppling backwards and making Otoya roll out of the blankets.   
Otoya: (I'm free!!!) _Finally!! Urp, and dizzy._   
The disoriented Otoya and Reiji right themselves. Reiji was faster, and his squeal, as predicted by Tokiya, could be heard from across the ocean.   
Reiji: (Waaaaaa Otoyan~! You're so cuuuute! And fluffy!) _So pettable!_  
Otoya: (O.O Really!? Well what am I???)   
Reiji: (A pupper!)   
Tokiya: _Pupper? As in puppy? So he also got turned into something cute?? At least I can't say it doesn't fit their image._  
Otoya: (So I have a tail and stuff?)   
Reiji: (Yep! And pointy ears too! Look at that curly tail~)   
Otoya: (That's so cool! Let me see you Rei-chan!)   
Tokiya: (Sorry to spoil your fun, but how exactly do we plan on getting me down safely if all three of us are in this state?)   
Being the smart cookie of the group, Tokiya had already realized the problems that being in such a form could bring. Like not having hands to open doors with, or arms to climb ladders with. Effectively leaving Tokiya stranded on his bed.   
Otoya: (Oh.) _But Rei-chan's also cute! It is a little weird to think of your senior as cute though. Wait. Natsuki does it all the time, so I'm sure it's fine!_  
Reiji: (Do not fear my dear kouhai! I!! Your amazing senpai!!! Will not leave you stranded!!!!) _AAA quick think of something!_  
Tokiya: _Does Kotobuki-san have a plan? Well, as a senpai, it only makes sense that he would be reliable in a stressful situation such as this._   
Otoya: (Wow, how cool! Don't worry Tokiya! I'm going to help too!!) _I can't wait to see Rei-chan in action!_  
Tokiya: (That does provide some modicum of relief. However, do you two actually have a plan?)  
Reiji: (o-of course I do! I simply need some time to, ah, put it into action!) _Come on Reiji! Get it together! Your kouhais finally need you, you can't mess it up!_  
Tokiya: _Figured_   
Otoya: _Wow. Rei-chan is always so cool in how he always has everything together!_  
Hastily glancing around the room Reiji puts together a slightly less than ideal plan, but it is at least something. What he doesn't take into account is the fact that neither he nor Otoya could move properly.  
Reiji: (Alright, Otoyan, we need to move the chair over an- Oof)   
It seems that Reiji did not in fact learn from his mistakes and decided that he would love to feel his face on the floor again. During the time Reiji reconsiders his life choices, Otoya decides to embark on his own journey to un noodle his legs. Placing his front legs on the floor in front of himself to prop them up and test his strength he moves on to his back legs. And rolls over immediately.   
Otoya: (Rei-chaaaaan~ this is haaaard qwq)   
Reiji: (Trust me, I KNOW. I'll explain more after we get walkin' ok?)  
Reiji has decided that the floor did not taste very good and moved on to returning to his former sitting position. Do not fret, Tokiya is also struggling immensely, probably due to the fact that he has six legs to deal with.   
Tokiya: _Alright, so this leg goes first aaand then this leg?_ *flap _Augh, of course I am the one who gets such a difficult body._   
The only good thing is that it is a bit hard to fall over when you have five other legs to hold you up.   
Back to the two other idiots, Otoya has managed to stand! Huzzah! But now he's too scared to move, poor baby. Third time's the charm for Rei-Rei and he started taking steps! One at a time… oh and there he falls. At least he got 3 steps in. Otoya has been raising and lowering one leg repeatedly for the past 5 minutes. OOOHH Tokiya moved!!! WITHOUT FALLING!!! An unprecedented course of action! It is unfortunate that Otoya could not follow in his footsteps. There he is, being sad on the floor, poor baby.   
Reiji: (ᕙ(^▿^ᕙ)Don't give up Otoya! Who will save Tokiya if not for you? You have overcome many hard challenges before and this one is no different! Believe in yourself!!) _Hehe, man I sound so cool_  
Otoya: (Yea! This is nothing! I can do this! Tokiya needs me after all!!ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ)   
Tokiya: _Well, at least they're thinking of me._   
Tokiya has been steadily moving towards the edge of his bed all this time, but being so tiny has disadvantages. Mainly that his bed has become a huge empty expanse riddled with hills from his rumpled sheets. At least he is making SOME progress. Otoya is infallible and is making attempt after attempt in reckless abandon. It's not working well but you can't fault him for not trying. Reiji has slid his way to Otoya's bed and is now using it to brace himself in further walking adventures. Yes, rabbits can walk.   
Otoya: (Hey, I might actually be getting somewhere! Look look Rei-chan!)   
Reiji: (Wow really? Good jo-PFFFFHAAHA)  
The reason for such a reaction is because Otoya now looks as though he has a cast on each leg and is walking around without bending his legs at all. Very cute, but he has no idea how stupid he looks right now and is beside himself with happiness, poor baby. After recovering from his previous laughing fit he asks   
Reiji: (Hey Tokki, how are things on your end?)  
Tokiya is currently halfway to the edge of the bed. He's going, but it's not as though he researched how insects walk, so the going is slow.   
Tokiya: (Not great, but I am managing. I would appreciate it if you put your "plan" into action soon.)   
Reiji at this point has also regained some sense of composure and can now enact his ultimate, one minute plan.   
Reiji: (Alright then. Otoyan!)   
Otoya: (Yes!)   
Reiji: (Follow me!)   
Reiji walks over to his chair, which has wheels and therefore is supposedly easily able to be shoved by two very cute and tiny animals. Otoya followed and waddled over to it.   
Otoya: (So, what do we do with this?)   
Reiji: (Well well, first we need to move this chair over to the bottom of the ladder!)   
Reiji and Otoya position themselves in such a way that allows them to push the chair, and then they do!   
Otoya: (Now what?)   
Reiji: (We need to stop the chair from rolling, so grab anything that can do that.)   
Otoya: (Oh, that's right. It would probably be bad if the chair rolled away while we rescued Tokiya!)   
Tokiya: _At least they remember what the goal is._  
Tokiya is really close to the edge of his bed now. Go little buddy! Otoya has dragged his blanket around the wheels of the chair and Reiji brought as many objects as he could carry to brace the chair. The seat of the chair is facing towards the bed.   
Reiji: (Ok! Now we need to get on your bed.)   
Otoya: (But it's too tall!)   
Reiji: (Right you are! So we need to make some stairs.)   
Welcome back to another session of Grab Everything in The Near Vicinity! Sorry Tokiya, but your books will be put to better use in saving your life. Whether you agree or not will only matter after you are down. And yes, your hand cream jar was always half empty and spread all over the inside of your suitcase, what are you talking about? After nothing bad happened to Tokiya's things, the two small floofs were able to make a pile tall enough to get to the bed. Because they are new to being small floofs, it was also incredibly challenging to climb their makeshift, unstable pile with their equally unstable legs. Maybe using Otoya's guitar was not the best idea, as Otoya definitely did not get tangled in the strings or get his leg stuck in the hole. Nope. MOVING ON, hey Tokiya, how are you doing?   
Tokiya: _I am going to ground those two fluffy idiots for touching my stuff._  
Oh. Hahaha. He saw everything. Well rip the happy floofs.  
Tokiya has made his way over to the edge of the bed next to the ladder and is now able to look over at the disaster duo that is his mentor and his sunshine friend. He is not pleased. But he is also a bug, so he has to pick his battles. Making their way to the top of the bed Otoya asks   
Otoya: (Alright, we made it! Now what?)   
Reiji: (Well well dear kouhai, now we must drag as many soft things on to the chair as possible!)   
The small floofs are small enough to fit through the rungs of the ladder, and they got to work dragging up pillows and anything else that counts as soft.   
Reiji: (Now Tokki! Where are you?)   
Tokiya: (I am up here.)   
He tries to wave one of his lil bug legs.  
Tokiya: (Uhm, is something wrong?)   
The reason for this question is that Reiji and Otoya's pupils have expanded tremendously the second they laid eyes on him.  
Otoya: (Tokiya…)   
Reiji: (*deep breath TOKIYA)   
Tokiya: _Ehhh? What is it? Am I that gross?_  
Otoya and Reiji: (YOU'RE SO CUUUUUUTE!!!!)   
Tokiya: (I, uh, what?)   
Otoya: (You look super soft!)   
Reiji: (And tiny!)   
Otoya: (And pretty!!)   
Reiji: (And shiny!!)   
Tokiya: (OKAY OKAY I GET IT.)  
Tokiya is furiously blushing. Wait, can moths blush? Well, that's what he is. A very fluffy, purple, sparkly moth. Tokiya also now gets a good look at his roommates. One of them is a fluffy rabbit with brown fur and what looks like dark green tips on his ears? Maybe it was just the light playing tricks. The other is a puppy that reminds Tokiya of a husky, and is around the same size, if not a little bigger, than the rabbit. The fur color is a more reddish brown leaning towards rusty.   
Tokiya: (Anyways, what do you need me to do?)   
Reiji: (Well, it's really simple. Jump!)   
Tokiya: (Jump?)   
Reiji: (Yea, jump!)   
Tokiya: (ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME???)  
Otoya: (But look, we brought a bunch of soft stuff!) _Do we need more?_  
Tokiya: (*sigh That is not the issue Otoya.)  
You can almost see Tokiya pinching the bridge of his nose.   
Tokiya: _If this is a dream, then it is unlikely that I will be hurt from doing this, and if I am then the impact might be enough to snap me out of it._  
Reiji: (Come on Otoyan, we can get more for Tokki to- waaah?)   
Tokiya launched himself from his bed and started flapping in terror as he flops down softly onto the chair.   
Tokiya: _I have never been afraid of heights. Funny what being so small can do to you._  
Otoya: (TOKIYAAA!!)   
Otoya shouts in fear for his friend's well being.   
Otoya and Reiji: _IS HE OK!?!?_  
Reiji: (Hey Tokki, are you ok!?!?)   
Reiji goes to nudge the small moth with his nose.   
Tokiya: (I am fine, do not worry about me.)   
Otoya: (Waaa, of course I'm worried about you!)   
Otoya runs over and starts trying to nuzzle Tokiya.   
Reiji: _Ack, help, they're too cute. My heart can't handle this._ (Well, now that the rescue mission has succeeded, we should try to leave the room and meet up with everyone else.)   
Otoya: (Oh! I wanna know what everyone else turned into!!)   
Tokiya: (What makes you think they will also be animals? How are we going to communicate with them if they are not?)   
Reiji: (Now now, let's not worry about what we don't know. First, we should make it outside this room.)   
Otoya: (Do you have a plan for that too Rei-chan?)   
Reiji: ( Haha, Of co-)   
Tokiya: (Actually, I do.)   
Reiji: _Phew_ (Wow, well let's hear it then!)   
Tokiya: (I think that I am able to fit under the door, so I will be able to employ the help of the others if they have been turned into animals, and if not then they will probably become worried for us and come to check on us.)   
Otoya: (That makes sense, hop on then!)   
Tokiya: (What?)   
Otoya: (I'm going to carry you down of course!) _Hehe, I get to help Tokiya for once!_   
Tokiya: (Ehhh?)  
And this is how tokiya ended up riding a tiny bouncy puppy. He almost fell off on numerous occasions, and Otoya was oh so close to tumbling off the pile he and Reiji created, but somehow they made it to the door without incident.   
Reiji: (Farewell Tokki!) _Gah, they grow up so fast._  
Otoya: (No matter how long you will be gone, we will always be here for you!)   
Tokiya: _Boi, it should not take that long._   
Tokiya walks under the door and looks around when he hears a super loud crash coming from the room next door, well, next broken door, before a huge yellow dog comes barreling down the hallway   
Syo: (AAAAA NATSUKI SLOW DOWN!!! I'M GOING TO FALL!!!!)   
Tokiya: Well, that's my answer. (SYO, SHINOMIYA-SAN!! LOOK OVER HERE!!!!!)   
Natsuki: (Huh? Tokiya-kun? Where are you? I don't see you.)   
Syo: _Oh thank the muses he stopped_  
Ai: (Look Natsuki, down there.) _Tokiya is an insect, seemingly a moth of some sort. And he has a fine powder covering his body. I should prepare to retrieve the others since it is highly likely that they have been turned at this point._  
Natsuki: (Uwaaaa! Is that really you Tokiya-kun? You're so cute and small!)   
Aine: _So they ARE all animals and Natsuki is still a beast. Tokiya is pretty cute though. For a bug._  
Tokiya: (Hello Shinomiya-san, Syo, and Mikaze-san. As you can see, I have also been transformed into an animal as you three have been. Both Kotobuki-san and Otoya have also been transformed.) _Hopefully Shinomiya-san doesn't try to hug me in this state._  
Ai: (Thank you for the comprehensive summary. Hop on. Natsuki, after Tokiya is secured, break down their door like you did ours.)   
Tokiya: (Please wait a minute.) _I can't let those two die just yet._   
Tokiya walks back into the room.   
Tokiya: (I have found some help, but you need to stand way, WAY back.)   
Reiji: (Good job Tokki! Come on Otoyan, let's go.)   
Tokiya walks back outside and gets held in place by Ai on top of Natsuki as he bursts through the door.   
Natsuki: (Otoya-kun! Rei-chan-senpai! We're here to help!!)  
Syo: (Hey you two! Sorry about the door.) _I wonder if we have to pay for this later?_  
Syo hops down from Natsuki  
Otoya: (Natsuki!! Syo!! Ai-senpai!! Thanks a bunch for helping us out!) _Is Syo even smaller than before?_  
Reiji: (Same! But, uh, Nattsun, were you ALWAYS this big?)   
He trembles slightly as Natsuki looms over him with a big happy smile on his face.   
Syo: (I KNOW RIGHT???D:<)   
Natsuki: (He he, you all are so cuuute!^-^) _Tokiya-kun is especially tiny!_  
Ai: (It seems beneficial to recount all of the information we have about the situation.)   
Tokiya: (I agree with Mikaze-san.) _Finally, I can get some answers._   
Otoya: _What does everyone feel like now? I'm sure its soft!!_ (* Nuzzle, Woooow, your feathers are so soft and smooth Syo! Cooool~)   
Ai and Tokiya: _This will be a long day…_


	5. Escape Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The badass team is here! And no less confused than the previous ones.

Only one more group left, and they could possibly be the most sane of the bunch, so what could go wrong? Oh, look, there is a lizard flying off of Masato's bed. That's weird. What is it thinking?   
Masato: _Hello. My name is Hijirikawa Masato, and you are most likely questioning how I got myself into this situation. Let me explain._  
*Time travel noises  
Hey, welcome back. This is the past. And early (not) bird Masato is just starting to stir from his slumbers.   
Masato: _Grhh, what is this pressure? Was something put on me while I was asleep?_  
Masato flipped himself off his back and crawled out of whatever he was stuck under. As soon as he got a good look at his hand though…   
Masato: (WH-WHAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS!? A PRANK?!?! SOME SORT OF JOKE!?!?!)   
Ren: (What happened!? Hijirikawa, what's wrong??? Are you alright??) _That scream…_   
Masato: _AAA How!? Why!?_ (This is impossible!! Am I dreaming??? Yes, yes, that's probably it, I must be dreaming.)   
Ren: _Aaaaalright, that's not good._ (Hey Hijirikawa, did you hear me? ARE YOU OKAY?)   
Trying to get up so that he could get down from his bed and help Masa turned out to be the key to the answer about his friend's current… mental state.   
Ren: _Is this my… arm?_  
Masato: _I should… I should get out… and then… maybe I can, uhm…_  
Ren: (HIJIRIKAWA MASATO!!!)   
Masato: (WAH! Ji-Jinguji!? Wha-*cough, ahem What was that outburst for??)   
Ren: (Same could be said for you, I was having a nice time sleeping until I heard you shouting.) _Last time he screamed that loud was when he found a spider in the shirt he was about to put on._ (So what happened? A cockroach got in your robes?)   
Masato: (Is this your doing?)   
Ren: (I have no idea what you're talking about.) _Though I can guess._   
Masato: _Irritating_ (You know exactly what is wrong! I am clearly not human right now!)   
Ren: (Well, that makes the two of us.)   
Masato: (Exa- huh, what? You… as well? What happened to you?)   
Ren: (Well my arm has some orange fur on it, and my hand, well I guess it's not a hand anymore now is it? Instead I have paws aaaand-)   
Ren looks back at himself in order to see what other transformations occurred.   
Ren: (- I also have a tail. It's very soft looking, and I can also assume that my face is not the same as it used to be.)   
Masato finished crawling out from under the thing he was under. It was his pillow. Anyway now that he is calmer from listening to Ren, he also looks over his body.   
Masato: (Well, it seems like I am a lizard of some sort?) _But my toes are not the same as one… Oh!_ (Actually, I believe I am a gecko of some sort.)   
Ren: _Good, he calmed down._ (Do you see Ran-chan anywhere?)   
Masato: (No, nothing is out of place, but Kurosaki-san is not on his bed.) _Odd_   
Ren: (Heh, Ran-chan would never wake up this early even with your screaming, you sure he's not just a small animal?)   
Masato: (You are correct, however, if he is there, then he must be very small or has been covered by something, similarly to how I was under my pillow when I first awoke.) _I should figure out how to leave and get help. Step one, movement, it shouldn't be that hard._  
Ren thought along similar lines, and now both are trying to understand how their new bodies function. Masato goes with the tried and true method of dragging yourself around until you win, and meanwhile is working on mastering his movement range. Ren decided to try standing up immediately, after all it shouldn't be that hard… it was. Back to the drawing board, Ren had decided that the brace yourself against the wall method would work much better than tipping over thirty times. Masato kinda looks like he's trying to swim in the air but it's good enough to get him places. So he started planning how to get down to the floor. Again Ren suffers with the soft bed dilemma so he takes a long time just getting himself balanced. He peaks over his bed to see a small gecko looking thing running all over Masato's bed.   
Ren: _He's probably thinking way too hard about this._  
So Ren does what Ren does best and thinks about what he could do to make Masato the most mad.  
Masato: _Am I able to move anything to the floor to cushion my fall? Probably not, and even if I was then Jinguji would still be trapped._  
Ren: _So let me just…_  
Masato: _Jinguji said that he was a larger creature, so he may be able to throw his pillow or blanket over._  
Ren: (*HUP)   
Masato: (Hey Jin-AAAGH!)   
To explain what just happened, you know how foxes jump dive in order to catch prey? And that it looks really cool? Well Ren thought that as well, so of course he tried to recreate it. Because the bunk beds are set up in an L shape the bottom one sticks out, and Ren figured that it would provide a safe enough place to land. But Ren is not inherently perfect at everything and he got his foot stuck on the edge of his bed. This caused Ren to topple ungracefully onto the bed. Good thing no one was around to see that right? Unfortunately, the bed rebounded from the impact and ended up launching poor little Masa off the bed.   
Masato: _I'm going to die_ (AAAAAAAAAAAAA)   
Ren: (Owww… Not one of my best ideas. Hey Hijirikawa..? Where is he?)   
Masato: (*wimper)   
Ren: _Ehh? Did he fall off?_ (You ok there?)   
Masato: (JINGUJI!)  
Ren: _Sounds fine to me._  
Masato: (DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS!?!?! BOTH OF US COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!!)   
Ren: (But both of us are fine. No harm no foul.)   
Masato: _Good!_ (You know that is not the point!)   
Ren: (Yea, yea, irresponsible and all that, but right now don't you think we have something more pressing to deal with?)   
Masato: (We should check on Kurosaki-san because I don't believe either of us are going to be opening that door anytime soon.)   
Ren: (And I don't believe you will be getting on Ran-chan's bed anytime soon with that body~ haaaa, what would you ever do without me.)   
Masato: (Now if you're done teasing me.)   
Masato shuffles towards the bed.   
Ren: *sigh _Always so stiff_.   
Ren slides down from Masato's bed and waits a bit in order to steady himself before heading over to Ranmaru's bed. To be fair, he still really had no idea what he was doing so it was more of a very unsteady crawl where he had to rebalance after every step, but he got there eventually.   
Well, now we need to get a small gecko and a fox onto a bed. But these two are halfway competent and Ren is fairly large (comparatively), so it doesn't take too long for them to stack their way to victory.   
Masato: (Jinguji)   
Ren: (...)   
Masato: _Is he ignoring me?_ (Jinguji!)   
Ren: (...*grr)   
Masato: (Jinguji, this should be good to use.)   
Ren: (Giff mre shmm tme.)   
Masato: (What??)   
Ren: (I said give me a second! It's not easy dragging all this stuff around without hands.)   
Masato: (Ah, I apologize.) _I'm not even helping him. It would be a good idea to thank him later…_  
Ren: (Well, this should be enough to get up.)   
Masato: (But that is far too tall for me to climb.)   
Ren: (Well, why not rely on this shining knight?)   
Masato: _I can't believe this man_ (...)   
Ren: _And he can't refuse cause I have an ability he lacks, height._ (...)   
Masato: (Fine. But only because I have no other choice.)   
Ren: _Nailed it_.(Well, hop on.) _Princess~ hmm, does this make me the knight's horse? Not my preferred role, but hey, it's new._   
Ren lowered his face down to the floor in front of Masato expectantly.   
Masato: (What are you expecting of me?) _He is way too close._  
Ren: (Well, I don't have hands, so you will just have to make due with climbing on top of my nose~)   
Masato: (Wh-what??? B-but…) _This is far too embarrassing. Not only do I have to rely on JINGUJI for help, but he, of course, puts me into this awkward situation as well._  
Ren: _As always, it's super fun to tease him. But that may have been too much. Ah well, this is a dream anyway, may as well make the most of it._ (Well, I guess you don't HAVE to come, you could always remain stuck with me for as long as you like.)   
Masato: _This is to get out of the nightmare._ (Fine. But you better not talk and throw me off!)  
Masato climbs up onto Ren's snout. Although he does flinch when he ends up brushing against his wet nose.   
Masato: _Gross, at least the rest of him is soft._  
Ren: _Hurry up, it ticklessss and I'm not allowed to sneeeze._  
Masato: (Alright, you can go now.)   
Masato lay spread out on Ren's nose and was clinging on for his life. Ren was trying to get a better look at his small friend, but just ended up cross eyed instead. I bet he wished he had hands now. Anyways, he heeded Masato's words and climbed up to Ranmaru's bed.   
Masato: (Put me down.)   
Ren: _But what if I don't want to?_ (*hum)   
Masato: (Jinguji, PLEASE.)   
Ren: _Well, if he puts it that way._  
Ren lowered his head so that Masa could hop off, and he did so happily. Now, the two were expecting to find their friend and senior Ranmaru in some form, but they couldn't. They only heard the slow, shallow breaths that would indicate his presence.   
Masato: (Kurosaki-san?)   
Ren: (Where oh where could you be?)   
Masato moves to check around the bed, under the pillows, under the blankets, well anywhere his smol body could see. But he couldn't find Ranmaru anywhere.   
Ren: (Hey Hijirikawa, do you remember this pillow?)   
He points at a large, fluffy, grey and red striped pillow and walks over to it.   
Masato: (No, I don't remember it. Did someone get it for him?) _He is very frugal, so I do not believe he would have bought it himself._  
Ren paws at the fluffy pillow when it moves!   
Ranmaru: _Who's botherin' me at this time of day? It's vacation for muse's sake._ (Nnngh, stop.)   
Ren: (Wooow, hey Hijirikawa! Look, I found him~)  
He continued to poke at the fluff ball which was identified to be Ranmaru.   
Ranmaru: (Hey Ren, cut it out.)   
Masato: (But we have a huge problem Kurosaki-san!)   
Masato re-emerged from under the blanket.   
Ranmaru: (Then deal with it yourself.)   
Ren: (We would if we could.)   
Masato: (You are heavily affected by it as well.)   
Ren: (Mmm, but you may have gotten it the worst Hijirikawa.)   
Masato: (Hush! We still have not checked on the status of the others.)   
Ranmaru: _What are they even talking about?_ (Then get someone else to help you.)   
Masato: (But we currently can not leave the room.)   
Ranmaru: (What?) _Urg, I guess I have to get up. It better be actually serious._ (So what is the problem?)   
Ranmaru is currently too sleepy to actually process anything.   
Ren: (Welll, to put it simply, I think we all turned into different animals.)   
Ranmaru: (………)  
Masato: (As unbelievable as it is, Jinguji is actually correct.)   
Ranmaru: (I didn't take you for someone who would play along with Ren's antics.)   
Masato: (Just, just look for yourself.)   
Ran finally pried his eyes open and saw a fox leaning over him.   
Ranmaru: (So, who brought in the animal?)   
Ren: (Hey Ran-chan.)   
Ranmaru: (And you attached a speaker to it?)   
They, in fact, did not, and Ranmaru realized the truth of their words when he tried to reach up to the fox only to find that his hands were now paws.   
Ranmaru: (.........what!?)  
You see, Ranmaru should be freaking out way more right now, however his brain is still in sleep mode and is not able to muster the necessary amount of rage for the situation.   
Ren: (See?)   
Ranmaru: (REN, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?!?!)   
Masato: _I should probably leave… before Jinguji gets murdered._   
Ranmaru then tried to (gently) strangle the fox who he identified as Ren, but his body was less responsive to the motion than he was hoping and he ended up knocking the two of them off the bed.   
Masato: (Wait Kurosaki-san! We are all in this predicament, so we should focus on leaving the room and getting help!) _Please be calm, please be calm, pleeeease be calm._  
Ranmaru: _I hate it when they make good points._ (Ren.*Sends death glare)   
Ren: _Even in my dreams he's scary when woken_ (Yea?)   
Ranmaru: (After we get this sorted, you will pay the price for waking me up.)   
Ren: (Well, I did hear that there was a good restaurant around here that was known for its selection of meats.)   
Ranmaru: (*hmph of agreement)   
Masato: _And still easy to please._ (Uhm, well, we are clearly unable to open the door. So, any other ideas for how to leave?)   
Masato starts slowly scuttling back down the bed.   
Ranmaru: (That's easy.) _I'll just use the same methods as the cats._  
Ren: (Oh? Sounds like you have an idea there Ran-chan, care to clue us in?)   
Ren and Masato: _He couldn't possibly have a cat door in here._   
Masato: _Jinguji is too big to fit through one, not to mention the fact that we just got here._   
Ren: _Hijirikawa is far too small to push one open even if Shiny somehow planned to have one in this specific room._  
Ranmaru: (Give me a minute to get up… Hey, what am I anyway?)   
Ren and Masato: _Uhm… I can't see anything under that fur…_   
Masato: (Are, are you a cat?)   
Ren: (How do you know he isn't a dog? Could be anything under that fur.)   
Ranmaru: (There are many easy ways to tell! For example, the sound they make, retractable claws, the nutrient requirements are different, the pupils are different, the-)   
Ren and Masato: _Eyes!_  
Ren: (Hey wait.)   
Ranmaru: (What?)   
Masato: (Let us see your eyes.)   
Ranmaru: (Sure.)   
Masato and Ren looked at Ranmaru's eyes and they were slits! And still multi colored. I guess the contact is still in?  
Masato: (It looks as though you are a feline.)   
Ren: (Yep yep, definitely a cat.)   
Ranmaru: _That makes things easier._  
Ranmaru spends a lot of time feeding stray cats. He's a cat man. He learned a thing or two about cats after hanging with them for so long, and is about to put that knowledge to the test.   
Ranmaru: _Okay, so first this leg goes up, then the opposite leg goes uuuuuup._  
So its not going great, but at least he's not doing a dumb scoot like basically everyone else. And man, Ren is furious that he didn't install those secret cameras yet. This must be a message for him when he wakes up. Anyways, after a lot of tumbles Ranmaru actually managed to walk, but don't get your hopes up. He looks like a slow motion cat, it's kinda weird to be honest.   
Ranmaru: (Come here.)   
Ren and Masa move over to where Ranmaru was next to the wall.   
Masato: _There is no way._  
Ren: _Impressive, I never even saw him make it._   
Ranmaru had inexplicably created a cat door within the day that they had lived there. It isn't even in a door but the wall itself.   
Masato: (How did you even manage to..?)   
Ren: (Ran-chan works in mysterious ways, better not to question it.)   
Two groups are now inside the vacation house and the other two are outside and all of them are confused. Let's believe in their abilities, shall we?   
Ren: (Guys. I'm stuck.)   
Ranmaru: (Just push harder, I've seen cats fatter than you make it through.)   
… We can always hope.


End file.
